1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic imaging apparatus for imaging a subject's eye.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an ophthalmologic imaging apparatus, a fundus camera that performs fundus imaging of a subject's eye is widely known. As the fundus camera, a non-mydriatic fundus camera is frequently used, which illuminates the fundus with visible light to perform fundus imaging at the moment when a still image is captured while using near infrared light by which a subject's eye does not feel glare during observation.
In this non-mydriatic fundus camera, a sensor that allows observation and imaging is incorporated in the fundus camera. Thus, miniaturization of the apparatus is realized. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-308610 discusses a fundus camera in which a frequent and inconvenient adjustment of the amount of light for observation of a subject's eye having different reflectivities is improved while shortening a period of time from the operation of an imaging switch to acquisition of an image.
Further, a mydriatic fundus camera is also frequently used in which a mydriatic agent is instilled into a subject's eye to perform a precise fundus examination and fundus imaging using visible light both during observation and imaging.
A mydriatic/non-mydriatic-integrated type fundus camera is known, which integrates the mydriatic fundus camera with the above described non-mydriatic fundus camera to realize a multi-functionality. Furthermore, a fundus camera is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-66030, which is changed into visible observation at the time of mydriatic and infrared observation at the time of non-mydriatic by a mydriatic/non-mydriatic function change unit.
Recently, digitization has become easy. Thus, a digital camera, which is generally used, is frequently used as an imaging camera of a fundus camera. Particularly, a single-lens reflex digital camera is used is because it allow remote imaging from the fundus camera, and it is excellent in compatibility with a film-type camera up to now, and also is sufficient in resolution as an ophthalmologic diagnosis image. Further, since it is commonly used, many single-lens reflex digital cameras have high resolution and latest functional sensor.
A recent fundus camera includes the live view function that is used at the time of observation during which alignment and focus adjustment are performed. However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-308610, a sensor capable of observation and imaging is incorporated in the fundus camera. Thus, a digital camera, which is generally used, is not used.
Further, in the fundus camera discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-66030, a charge coupled device (CCD) for performing observation at the time of non-mydriatic imaging and the observation optical system thereof are included. Thus, an image sensor for observation and an image sensor for imaging are needed.